Sakura is broken
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: Sakura follows Sasuke to Orochimaru's lair, she is kidnapped and tortured can Sasuke save her? or is she too broken to be healed? please review! I love to hear from you :) this is a story not recommended for people 10 and below, unless you really want to read it.
1. The Beginning

_**Hi! I am writing a new story! Hope you like it! :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

''Thank you''

Sasuke said as he pressed a pressure point on her neck, then he left,

Sakura opened her eyes, apparently Sasuke didn't do it right because she was not knocked out, Sakura saw Sasuke's fleeting figure just outside of town, she masked her chakra and followed.

(time skip)

somehow Sakura had made it to Orochimaru's lair without being found, she saw Sasuke go in with some other ninjas, after about ten minuets Sakura got out of the tree to look around,

''Well, I don't think your supposed to be here,''

someone behind her said, making her jump, Sakura whipped around to see Kabuto standing behind her, Sakura pulled out a kunai knife,

''Tsk tsk, so quick to violence Sakura-San''

''Get away from me,''

Sakura said slowly backing away,

''Of course you know we can't let you go after you found out where we are,''

Kabuto said,

''We?''

Sakura looked around just in time to see another shinobi hit her on the head with something heavy, it knocked he out and they carried her into the cave

(time skip)

When Sakura woke up she was in a small cell that looked like it was dug out of a cave side, witch it probably was, she had a small toilet area and a rasied rock with a thin blanket on it,

''Glad to see your awake,''

Sakura looked up and saw Kabuto smirking down at her,

''Wouldn't do if you died before we could get any information out of you,''

Kabuto said, still with a smirk on his face, his glasses reflecting light,

Sakura pushed down a wave a nausea, thats right, she was a prisoner of one of the most powerful ninjas in all the land, who also was a S-ranked criminal, and she lived in Konoha, she would most likely be tortured for information,

''Well I'll leave you alone to get settled down now,''

Kabuto said as he left, Sakura sat silent for a couple seconds as she let the seriousness of the situation hit her, she was a prisoner of the most wanted dangerous criminal in the world, she was going to be tortured, she couldn't save Sasuke, and she was most probably going to die here, this was turning out to be a great day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Sorry its so short guys, I will update as soon as I can, probably 2-morrow if I can,

please review and follow, what do you think should happen? Should Sasuke find her sooner or later?


	2. please review! :)

_**Hi! Sorry that last chapter was so short, I'll try to make this one longer, I won't be able to update much this week but I will try, I hope you enjoy this! :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

previously on Sakura is broken,

_Sakura sat silent for a couple seconds as she let the seriousness of the situation hit her, she was a prisoner of the most wanted dangerous criminal in the world, she was going to be tortured, she couldn't save Sasuke, and she was most probably going to die here, this was turning out to be a great day._

Sakura started crying, she was twelve years old for Pete's sake! She shouldn't have to be in this situation! Sakura continued crying until she fell into a fitful sleep.

When she woke some time later she found tears still flowing from her eyes, she tried to wipe them away but new ones keep replacing the ones she wiped away,

_Sasuke, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop you, Naruto, I'm sorry, I won't be coming back anytime soon, Sasuke, Naruto, I'm so so sorry,_

Sakura thought,

''Sasuke-Kun never liked it when I cried,''

Sakura said aloud,

''He said it was weak, that I was weak, he was right, I am weak, thats why I'm here, well I won't cry anymore, I will act like a true Konoha shinobi and show them what the hidden leaf village is made of!''

Sakura said aloud to no one in particular, then she lied down on the raised rock and got under the thin blanket and tried to go to sleep.

Sasuke was walking to his room when he heard someone say his name, he jumped in the shadows and masked his chakra,

''Sasuke-Kun never liked it when I cried,''

He heard the person say, that was Sakura's voice! How did she get here?! He knocked her out so she wouldn't get hurt! Now she was a prisoner, it was her fault as far as he was concerned, she shouldn't have followed him, now she has to face the consequences, he had to focus on getting stronger so he could kill Itachi,

''He said it was weak, that I was weak, he was right, I am weak, thats why I'm here, well I won't cry anymore, I will act like a true Konoha shinobi and show them what the hidden leaf village is made of!''

Sasuke heard Sakura say, he smirked, she didn't know what that village had done to his family, well lets see if she still thinks that way after she's been here a while,

Sauske continued on his way to his room.

(time skip)

Sakura had been here a week and she hadn't seen anybody, when she woke up every morning just enough food and water to keep her alive was on a tin tray, she was thinking about these things when she looked up and saw Kabuto smirking at her, light reflecting on his glasses,

''Please come with me Sakura-San,''

Kabuto said,

''Where to?''

Sakura asked as she stood up,

''Oh just somewhere to get some information out of you,''

Kabuto said still smirking, Sakura realized what that meant and started backing away, getting into a defensive position,

''Now now Sakura-San there's no need for that,''

Kabuto said, suddenly Sakura felt a stinging pain in her left arm,she looked and saw that with lightning speed Kabuto had stuck her with a needle full of some sort of medicine,

''That is a chakra suppressant with knock out medicine that is spreading though your body, Sakura suddenly felt dizzy, she started to fall and Kabuto caught her and carried her out of the cell as the medicine started to work the last thing she saw was the smirking face of Kabuto before she blacked out.

Sasuke was trying to find Orochimaru when he saw Kabuto walking past with something in is arms, as he got closer he saw pink hair and realized it was Sakura, he spared her a quick glance before he quickly looked away and continued walking, Kabuto smirked again and continued to take Sakura to the torture room,

(A/N I will not describe what went on in the torture room, just know it was horrible, BTW Sakura woke up as soon as they went into to the room due to smelling salts Kabuto gave her)

Sakura was ungracefully dumped on the rock she called a bed back in her cell, though her whole body felt like it was on fire and it hurt just to breath Sakura refused to cry, she didn't tell them anything either, she would just have to tough it out until she was saved, that was a frighting thought, would she be saved?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon I PROMISE! :) please review!


	3. A crack in the wall

_**Hi! Happy Halloween! I got some wonderful reviews that just made my day! So thank you SukeyCha**__**n! And thank you to everyone who read, followed or favorited my story, SukeyChan was the very first one to review my story so this chapter is dedicated to him or her, please enjoy! :)**_

_**P.S this chapter has slight torture in it, its not really bad, but if that kind of thing affects you please skip over that part,**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

Previously on Sakura is Broken:

_Sakura was ungracefully dumped on the rock she called a bed back in her cell, though her whole body felt like it was on fire and it hurt just to breath Sakura refused to cry, she didn't tell them anything either, she would just have to tough it out until she was saved, that was a frighting thought, would she be saved?_

Sakura woke up from a fitful nights sleep, her dreams had all been about Sasuke leaving, and her being here till she died, Sakura shuddered, she had to stop thinking like that, it wasn't going to get her out of here any sooner, Sakura shuddered again as the cold hit her, she shivered and huddled in the corner with her blanket around her, Kabuto's smirking face peeked into the cell,

''Glad to see your awake''

he said, still smirking,

Sakura shuddered his face was rapidly becoming her most hated sight,

''Come with me,''

He said,

Sakura backed as far away as the cold stone walls would let her, memory's of yesterday filled her mind as Kabuto came closer,

''Now now, do I have to sedate you again?''

Kabuto said, still with that sick smirk on his face, Sakura's only actions were to try to shrink into the wall,

''I guess so''

Kabuto sighed, he pulled out the same vial filled with medicine as yesterday, Sakura shrieked at the sight and tried to duck around him and escape but he caught her and stuck her arm with the needle, Sakura tried to scramble away for a few seconds then went limp in Kabuto's arms, Kabuto sighed again and ducked out of her cell, he took her to the same room as before, (for plot reasons I will be writing the torture room scene) Kabuto strapped Sakura to a table and woke her up with the same smelling salts as yesterday,

''Now, are you sure you don't want to tell us anything? Anything will do, information about Konoha, battle tactics, Information on ninjas I might not have, ninjas weakness, Sasuke's background history,''

At the mention of Sasuke Sakura growled lowly and said,

''As if I'd ever tell you anything,''

''Well I guess you want to do it the hard way then,''

Kabuto said, smirking again, he picked up a sharp kunai knife and lightly trailed it along her exposed arms and legs, Sakura did her best not to flinch,

''Now then, let the fun begin,''

Kabuto said with his signature sick smirk,

( I am not going to describe this part because it does not fit the rating, so just know he hurt her baldly,)

Sakura was gasping loudly for air by the time Kabuto put the now blood covered knife down,

''Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything? Kabuto asked,''

''Naruto..''

Sakura rasped out,

''Yes, what about him?''

Kabuto asked, thinking she was caving,

''N-Naruto...Is...Going...''

''Yes, Naruto is going where?''

Kabuto asked impatiently

''Naruto is going to kick your butt so bad when he finds me.''

Sakura said weakly with a smirk of her own,

Kabuto immediately frowned,

''That is if he finds you, no one in the leaf but you and Sasuke know where we are, it is highly unlikely that they will ever find you,''

his smirk found his face quickly though,

''That is if they are looking for you at all,''

Sakura gasped,

''Of course they are! They would never abandon me!''

Kabuto chuckled,

''you really think so? Why would they waste time, energy, and man-power to rescue a weak worthless girl like you?''

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt tears building up behind them,

''Especially someone so annoying,''

Kabuto said,

''_You really are annoying''_

Sakura flashed back to what Sasuke said before he left,

No one calls her annoying!

''I'm not worthless! I'm not weak, and I'm not annoying! Kakashi-Sensi, Naruto, everyone Will save me!''

Sakura said furiously her emerald eyes open dark and flashing,

Kabuto chuckled again,

''Well we'll see how long you keep thinking that way,

Kabuto pulled off her shirt and pants leaving her only in her underwear,

Sakura blushed and tried as best she could tied down to cover herself which wasn't at all, Kabuto reached for a whip that was sitting on a table near by,

''Last chance Sakura, are you positive you don't want to tell me anything?''

Kabuto asked, smirk on his face,

''Go to hell''

Sakura said,

Kabuto raised the whip and brought it down with a sickening crack, Sakura screamed. (Again, I will not describe this scene, just know it hurt a lot and she screamed)

Sasuke sat up in bed (it was night) he heard a scream, there it was again, similar to the screams of his family in is nightmares, he heard another scream, a scream of pain, of suffering, Sasuke pinched himself to make sure he was awake and not having a nightmare, he heard the scream again, Sasuke tossed aside his blankets and got out of bed, he heard the scream again, it gave him chills,

he walked out of his room, he followed the sound of screaming when he bumped into someone, that someone was Orochimaru,

''What are you doing up and about''

Orochimaru rasped in his gravely voice, there was another scream,

''What is that noise?''

Sasuke gravely asked,

another scream,

''That is simply one of our many prisoners,''

Orochimaru said,

''Why are they screaming?''

Sasuke asked,

''She is being tortured for information,''

Orochimaru said with no hesitance, as if he was not talking to a thirteen year old,

Sasuke immediately thought of Sakura,

''What is her name?''

Sasuke asked,

''I don't know why it matters to you but I believe her Name is Sakura Haruno from the leaf, its late and I am training you tomorrow, go back to bed Sasuke''

Orochimaru said, Sasuke turned around and went back to his room, they had Sakura, well he knew that before but he didn't know they would torture her! But that is generally what you do to prisoners from enemy lands, he heard another scream, he knew that as her teammate it was his duty to save her, but he left the leaf village, he wasn't her teammate, if he was going to kill Itachi he had to get a lot stronger, and busting Orochimaru's prisoners out wasn't going to help him, he had to focus on his goals,

he couldn't have bonds tying him down, now he needed to sleep, he covered his head with his pillow, drowning out the screams as he finally fell asleep.

Sakura was panting, bleeding whip marks covered her body, she felt like she was going to pass out any minute, though her body hurt like hell she hadn't said a word about anything, Kabuto smirked and put the whip down,

''I think thats enough for today,''

Sakura almost cried with relief, Kabuto tossed her clothes at her as he unstrapped the straps holding her down, Sakura tried to fall down but quickly fell on the ground, her legs to weak to hold her body's weight, Kabuto smirked and picked her up, he carried her to her cell and roughly threw her on her ''bed'' Sakura curled up in a ball and shuddered, as Kabuto left the cell she shook with fear and cold, she eventually fell into a fitful sleep, wondering what horrors would come with the next day.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**_

_**Hi! hope you liked it! Please review! If you do I will mention you in the next chapter, I don't know when I will update, maybe tomorrow or sometime soon, please tell me what you think! I have never done this kind of thing before and I would really appreciate any feedback you could give me, thanks for reading! :)**_

_**-GaaraLove4-ever**_


	4. pain

_**Hi! sorry its been a while since I updated, (smiles sheepishly) but I promise I will update more regularly after this! A special thank you to**_SukeyChan_**and **_AnimeGIRL2014___**for reviewing! I love to hear what you guys think! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Warning: this chapter contains mention of rape and torture seances **_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**_

Previously on Sakura Is Broken:

_Sakura was panting, bleeding whip marks covered her body, she felt like she was going to pass out any minute, though her body hurt like hell she hadn't said a word about anything, Kabuto smirked and put the whip down,_

_''I think thats enough for today,''_

_Sakura almost cried with relief, Kabuto tossed her clothes at her as he unstrapped the straps holding her down, Sakura tried to stand up but quickly fell on the ground, her legs to weak to hold her body's weight, Kabuto smirked and picked her up, he carried her to her cell and roughly threw her on her ''bed'' Sakura curled up in a ball and shuddered, as Kabuto left the cell she shook with fear and cold, she eventually fell into a fitful sleep, wondering what horrors would come with the next day._

After a couple of months Sakura had fallen into a regular routine, she would wake up, eat whatever garbage they shoved under her door today, use the toilet, get dragged by Kabuto into the torture room, get tortured for a while, then get dragged back to her cell, only to fall into an exhausted sleep filled with nightmares about death, torture, Sasuke and Konoha, then it would start all over again the next day.

This week though they were trying something new, they were trying to starve the information out of her, much to their displeasure it wasn't working, Sakura did all she could to keep from saying anything, there were a couple of times when she almost gave in, but the thought of Naruto and Sasuke getting hurt because of whatever she was going to say made her keep her mouth shut with new resolve,

this morning she awoke to Kabuto's smirking face, which as far as she was concerned was the worst thing in the world to wake up to,

''Finally awake I see,''

Kabuto said with his signature smirk,

''Unfortunately yes,''

Sakura replied,

''Have you decided to tell us anything?''

Kabuto asked

''No, I will never tell you anything!''

Sakura said,

''Well, if nothing else works I'm sure Orochimaru and I could use some others means of getting you to talk,''

Kabuto said,

''You've tried everything, no amount of pain will get me to talk,''

Sakura said confidently,

''Well I'm sure we could use other means, other more pleasurable means,''

Kabuto said with that sick smirk of his,

''What are you...''

Sakura trailed off as she realized what he meant,

''You sick jerk!''

Sakura yelled as the color drained from her face,

''Why thank-you,''

Kabuto said still smirking,

''You wouldn't dare!''

Sakura screamed,

''Oh but I would,''

''I'll leave you to your thoughts till tomorrow,''

Kabuto said as he left her cell, Sakura curled into a ball and shook silently,

**The Next Morning**

''Have you decided?''

Kabuto's voice sang out, waking Sakura from her dreams of horrors, She opened her eyes and saw in standing in her cell, glasses glinting and a sick smirk on his face,

''No mater what you do to me I will never ever sell out Konoha!''

Sakura yelled at him,

''Well I guess we have to do things the hard way,''

Kabuto dragged Sakura out of her cell kicking and screaming, as he dragged her down the long hall Sasuke passed but Sakura didn't see him, she was to busy trying in vain to get away from Kabuto's grasp,

''You can't do this to me!''

Sakura screamed,

''I can't let you be my first! I'm saving it for someone special!''

''Are you saying Orochimaru-Sama isn't special?''

Kabuto asked, her flailing and screaming having had no effect on him,

Sakura just screamed as loud as she could in response, Kabuto dragged her into the room removed her clothing and tied her up, she saw Orochimaru come into the room and started panicking, this wasn't happening to her, she wasn't losing this to a guy like this, but no mater what she did or how loud she screamed, she couldn't get away from him. (I'm skipping this scene for obvious reasons, just know Sakura got raped by Orochimaru)

Sakura was thrown in her cell roughly, panting heavily, Sakura curled up in a ball and rocked back in forth trying to rid herself of the memory of what just happened, as hard as she tried to to cry the tears just kept coming, Sakura gave up on trying to hold them back and let loose all the tears she had been holding inside her, they poured down her cheeks as she cried the tars of pain, frustration, anger and tiredness, full of exhaustion Sakura cried herself to sleep.

Sasuke in his bed was also having trouble falling asleep, he could get Sakura's words out of his head,

_''You can't do this to me!''_

_Sakura screamed,_

_''I can't let you be my first! I'm saving it for someone special!''_

but she couldn't have meant that, could she? I mean they wouldn't do something like that to her would they?

A small voice in the back of his voice kept saying,

**You know they would, and your letting them.**

Sasuke tried again to fall asleep but couldn't he decided to check on her, Sasuke masked his chakra and crept down the long hall, Sasuke found Sakura curled into a ball in the corner of her cell crying hystericaly, Sasuke couldn't remember Sakura crying for the last four months, something really really bad must have happened,

something like that, but it wasn't his problem, he decided, he had broken his bond with her long ago, so pushing all feelings of pity and sorrow deep deep back down Sasuke went back to bed and fell asleep, haunted by dreams of their Genin days.

**End of Chapter four,**

**please review! I love to hear from you! :)**


	5. Happy Birthday Sakura

_**Hello! I want to send out a special thank-you to SukeyChan and kurifu gari for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Now on with the story! :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Warning:this chapter contains mention of rape and torture**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

Previously on Sakura Is Broken:

_Sasuke tried again to fall asleep but couldn't he decided to check on her, Sasuke masked his chakra and crept down the long hall, Sasuke found Sakura curled into a ball in the corner of her cell crying hystericaly, Sasuke couldn't remember Sakura crying for the last four months, something really really bad must have happened,_

_something like that, _

_but it wasn't his problem, he decided, he had broken his bond with her long ago, so pushing all feelings of pity and sorrow deep deep down Sasuke went back to bed and fell asleep, haunted by dreams of their Genin days._

Sakura woke up the next morning, she was exhausted and weak, she saw something that could hardly be classified as food pushed under her cell door, despite the rather repelling smell that wafted off it, Sakura held her nose and forced herself to take a bite of it, it wasn't her first time eating something so disgusting, after four months in captivity this was pretty much all she ate, but still that didn't make it taste any better, after forcing the food down her throat Sakura got up to use the toilet, after that she sat on her ''bed'' as she sat Sakura thought about the dream she had last night,

_Flashback to Sakura's dream:_

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were back in the Chuin exams, Sasuke had just woken up and was beating up the guy who hurt her, Sakura ran up to him, crying for him to stop, as she hugged him his cruse mark reseeded back to his neck, Sakura remembered feeling so happy and scared all at the same time, then it flashed to when Sasuke was leaving the village, Sakura had felt scared of losing him, angry that he thought of her of weak, tired of loving him,

''Sakura, thank-you''

_End of dream_

Sakura had woken up in a cold sweat, it sounded so real, like he was here with her, **of course he's not here**, Sakura reminded herself bitterly, **he knows your here and yet he doesn't care, he doesn't care for you! He never did!**

Sakura stopped yelling at herself and decided she was going to make herself hate Sasuke Uchiha, She couldn't let those silly feeling get the best of her, she did last time and look where it got her, banishing all thought of Sasuke from her head Sakura finally went back to sleep,

_End of flashback_

Why would I dream this now? Sakura asked herself,

Kabuto came into the cell smirking at her, Sakura shrunk away from him as best she could, remembering last night,

''Orochimaru-Sama has decided to grace you with a curse mark''

Kabuto said, Sakura gasped,

''N-no he can't!''

''Yes he can''

Kabuto replied smirking evilly,

Sakura clamped down on her tongue, resolving not to say anything else,

Kabuto dragged her out of her cell down the long hallway, Sakura's eyes grew wide with fear as she was dragged helplessly along like a rag doll, Sasuke walked by in the shadows, when he saw her he quickly masked his chakra, he walked with them still hiding in the shadows,

''I won't let you curse me!''

Sakura screamed as she suddenly lashed out, she kicked Kabuto in the crotch as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard because she hadn't had food in a week before and now she just had garbage to eat, even with her bound hands Sakura manged to get Kabuto to the ground in pain, Sakura ran as fast as she could stumbling along the way from lack of sleep and food,

Sakura ran faster then she ever had before, adrenaline and fear firing her up.

Suddenly Sakura ran into something, or rather someone She opened her eyes, hoping it would be anybody but Kabuto, looking up she quickly decided that Kabuto was the better option, when she looked up she saw none other then Orochimaru staring down at her with those cold snake eyes of his, his tongue slipped out and slithered its way toward her Sakura froze paralyzed with fear, she faintly remembered Sasuke saying something about how it felt to look him straight in the eye, he had said it was like seeing death a hundred times over compounded into one persons eyes it was terrifying, but instead of freezing up like the old Sakura might have she kneed Orochimaru as hard as she could in the crotch,

Orochimaru doubled up in pain, but she forgot about Kabuto, he snuck up from behind and grabbed her, Sakura screamed in fear, memory's of the previous night overriding her brain, Orochimaru stretched his neck out and bit her in the neck, hard, as his teeth sunk into her neck Sakura screamed, a scream of pain and despair, Sasuke in the shadows winced, Sakura dropped to her knees covering a spot on her neck with her hand, Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what they just did,

**''They raped her, tortured her, and now they cursed her, they gave her a curse mark and its all your fault,''**

A voice whispered inside Sasuke's head,

Sakura gingerly removed her hand and peered at her neck, there it was, a curse mark changing her life forever, just as they did Sasuke's, Sakura rose slowly to her feet, surprising both Orochimaru and Sasuke, Sasuke remembered how painful it was just to breath when he got his cruse mark,

**''And who was it that held you close? Who took care of you when you where in pain? Sakura. The one who you are always so cold and mean to, the one your letting get hurt in all possible ways''**

The voice whispered again,

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura staring straight at him, blood running down her pale white skin, her beautiful green eyes filled with pain, her pink hair dirty and torn, he saw bruises covering her body, whip marks stained her perfect skin, Sakura just kept staring at him, not making a sound just staring, Sasuke felt guilt like nothing he had every experienced before wash over him, Sasuke growled in frustration under his breath and stormed off to his room, making sure to storm quietly, when he got to his room he slammed the door shut and flung himself on his bed, it was one thing to know about Sakura getting hurt, or even hear it, it was another this to watch as she got hurt, blood running down her pale skin, with a sick realization Sasuke realized something, today was her birthday, this was most likely the worst day of her life, and it was the day she turned thirteen, he remembered her senseless babble, how happy she was when he told her happy birthday, how she had always talked about how her thirteenth birthday would be the best day of her life, he remembered how she was the only one who remembered his birthday, his birthday was next week, he would be turning fourteen...

Sakura was roughly dragged to her cell and thrown in, she curled herself up in a ball and fought to keep tears from escaping,

''Happy Birthday Sakura''

Sakura whispered bitterly,

_**End of chapter five hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I love to her what you think! What do you think should happen next? Tell me in a review! :)**_


	6. A new curse mark

_**Hi! I'm back! so I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed for this story, these are the names of the people who reviewed! **_Thisaziann_**,**___kurifu gari_**, and **___ByeByeSky_**, Thanks so much for reviewing guys!**__** Please enjoy this chapter,**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Warning: This chapter contains torture, mention of rape, and extreme angst, read at your own risk,**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

_Previously on Sakura Is Broken,_

_Sasuke realized something, today was her birthday, this was most likely the worst day of her life, and it was the day she turned thirteen, he remembered her senseless babble, how happy she was when he told her happy birthday, how she had always talked about how her thirteenth birthday would be the best day of her life, he remembered how she was the only one who remembered his birthday, his birthday was next week, he would be turning fourteen..._

_Sakura was roughly dragged to her cell and thrown in, she curled herself up in a ball and fought to keep tears from escaping, _

_''Happy Birthday Sakura''_

_Sakura whispered bitterly._

Sakura woke up from a fitful sleep, She was exhausted from yesterdays struggle,

She closed her eyes and immediately saw Sasuke standing in the shadows yesterday night, looking at her with those cold monotone eyes staring right at her, just watching, watching her life be ruined more then it already was, Sakura was suddenly filled with anger and rage, that jerk really didn't care! He could care less if she was torn limb from limb in front of his eyes! Sakura clenched her fists, she felt a sudden pain on the spot in connecting her neck and shoulder, Sakura looked down and saw her curse mark glowing, at the sight of it Sakura grew even more angry, she thought about how much she hated Orochimaru and Kabuto, and above all that blasted Uchiha! Sakura's curse mark started to creep up her face but she didn't care, she was to angry, the curse mark took over her body, her pink hair grew long and smooth till it was at the bottom of her waist, her skin keep its porcelain cream color but her lips turned a deep red, her green eyes turned a deep shade of emerald, Sakura's wounds healed on their own and she was wearing a red dress, the dress was flowing around her mid calf but had a high slit so she could easily move around, it wrapped around her torso hugging her curves, Sakura herself was surprised at the change, her curse mark instead or an ugly black color creeping over her skin was a light pink shaped like a cherry blossom, Sakura was stunned, aren't curse mark forms supposed to be ugly? She asked herself aloud,

''Usually yes,'' Kabuto said smoothly, appearing out of nowhere,

Sakura was startled, she didn't know anybody was there,

''But they are different for everybody, the people you usually have cruse marks have dark hearts with some revenge scheme or horrible back story or something like that, no one with a pure heart like yours has ever had a curse mark before, interesting,'' Kabuto said peering at her,

''Stop it!'' Sakura screamed violently,''

''I don't want this! I don't want to be corrupted!''

''Well thats to bad for you then because you have no choice,'' Kabuto said with a sick smirk, as he walked away.

Sakura tried to calm down to get her curse mark to receded, it worked and the cherry blossom mark faded and went back to where it started, Sakura slumped in the corner, her wounds came back and her long simmering hair went back to being short and dirty, her dress faded and went back to the rags she was wearing, Suddenly Sakura came up with a escape plan, if she was pure hearted she could keep the curse mark under control, she could secretly practice using it and next time they took her out of her cell she could break out! She could go back to Konoha and everything would be the same again,

_**What if they don't want you back? They never even tried to rescue you! You've been in this cell for a year and a half! If they wanted you back you wouldn't still be here,**_

Sakura fell asleep with those thoughts.

Sasuke sat down on his bed covered in sweat from is recent training with Orochimaru, he couldn't concentrated, every time he closed his eyes that haunted look of betrayal Sakura gave him yesterday night flooded his mind, he didn't understand what he was feeling, was it guilt? Was it rage? Was it bad chicken?

_''Why would I feel guilty though,?'' Sasuke asked himself,_

**''Because you love her,'' **a voice in Sasuke's head said,

_''Why would I be angry?''_

**''Because you love her,''**

_''Could it be bad chicken?''_

**''BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!'' **The voice in Sasuke's head screamed at him,

''I do not love her! I don't love anybody! Loving people makes you weak!''

Sasuke laid his head down on his pillow,

''I can't love her, I can't.''

Sasuke mumbled.

**''Yes you can,''**

_''Shut up!''_ Sasuke yelled at his mind,

Sasuke thought about Sakura, her fake smile for everyone but him, for him it was always real, how she looked at him with those adoring sparkling emerald eyes, the way she would get little pink spots on her cheeks when she got excited, how she stayed by his side even when he pushed her away, the way she would adoringly call him Sasuke-Kun, she even tried to follow him and bring him back when he tried to leave her behind, and what has he done?

He's left her behind, shoved her away, let her get tortured and rapped, watched her be cursed, I deserve much more then that, even if I do love her I've wasted all chances of us being together, there's nothing I can do, I just need to kill Itachi I have to focus on my goals, with that Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep,

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)**_

_**-GaaraLove4-ever**_


	7. I'm in Love with Sakura Haruno!

_**Hi! Happy thanksgiving! And a merry new year! So I want to dedicate this chapter to **__**Thatasiannn, Rerezhang, and leafstone for reviewing! thank you guys so so much! I love hearing what you think! It makes my day! :)**_

_**Also happy 15**__**th**____**birthday to my sister!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, or the pink sparkly pig thats floating outside my window.**_

_**Warning: this chapter contains mention of rape and torture, angst and lots of it.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**_

_Previously on Sakura Is Broken,_

_Sasuke thought about Sakura, her fake smile for everyone but him, for him it was always real, how she looked at him with those adoring sparkling emerald eyes, the way she would get little pink spots on her cheeks when she got excited, how she stayed by his side even when he pushed her away, the way she would adoringly call him Sasuke-Kun, she even tried to follow him and bring him back when he tried to leave her behind, and what has he done?_

_He's left her behind, shoved her away, let her get tortured and rapped, watched her be cursed, I deserve much more then that, even if I do love her I've wasted all chances of us being together, there's nothing I can do, I just need to kill Itachi I have to focus on my goals, with that Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep,_

Time skip!

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, Sakura's screams had haunted his dreams all night, he slowly sat up,

''_**Sasuke-Kun, stay, please,''**_

Sasuke shook his head with a start, where did that come from?

_**''Don't leave! Don't leave me!''**_

Sasuke jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face, maybe that would get her out of his head, Sasuke dried his face off with a towel, good, no more Sakura in his head,

Sasuke sighed as he went out to train, Orochimaru was making him fight a hundred guys at once, Sasuke was a bout to finish one off when Sakura's voice and image flooded his mind, the memory of her hugging him, begging him not to kill him, Sasuke quickly shook it off but left the guy alive, after he finished Orochimaru scolded him for not killing everyone, saying if ever wanted to kill Itachi he would have to do better then that,Sasuke growled and stormed off to his room, as Sasuke lied on his bed he thought, he thought about killing Itachi, but mostly he thought about Sakura, his birthday was tomorrow he realized, birthdays were silly, he certainly wasn't going to miss celebrating the day he was born, nope, Not one little bit. His mind involuntarily flashed back to his twelfth birthday, he hadn't wanted a party but Sakura surprised his with one at his secret training place, Sasuke was amazed that anybody else knew where he went when he wanted to train alone, which he wasn't going to be able to do any more he realized with a sour note, when he said so Naruto spoke up loudly,

''Sakura-Chan told us to not come here unless you told us we could after this so you don't have to worry about that, what I want to know is how she knew where this place was, are you his stalker or something Sakura-Chan?!''

Naruto yelled looking at Sakura, for which she promptly blushed and hit Naruto in the head,

''OW! What was that for!''

Naruto yelped,

''Idiot,''

Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time,

Naruto gave him a free ramen coupon, Kakashi gave him a porn novel, as soon as Sasuke realized what it was he threw it to the ground and incinerated it with his fire justo, Sakura gave him a set of kunai knives with the Uchiha symbol painstakingly carved into it, Sasuke still had the knives, they were in his bag right now, he remembered Sakura's hands were covered with scratches and bandages, she had tried to hide her hands when he asked her about them, saying it was just a little scratch.

Sasuke smiled at the thought of such happy times, before everything went wrong, sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice, but that thought was quickly erased from his mind, he had to kill Itachi, he was their clans avenger, Sasuke wondered if things between him and Sakura would ever be the same again, after all he had done Sasuke strongly doubted it, but it was time to rest, he was tired out from training all day, as he closed his eyes Sakura's memory flooded his mind, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her scent, the fell of her touch on his arm, he was suddenly very awake, as he realized something, he was in love with Sakura Haruno!

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I'LL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!

-_**GarraLove4-ever**_


	8. Sakura hates Sasuke!

_**Hi! I hope you liked that last chapter! I'm about to get thanksgiving break so I should be able to update more, a Special thanks to**_Sasukesoneandonly_**, and**_Thatasiannn_**please enjoy the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Previously on Sakura Is Broken,_

_Sasuke wondered if things between him and Sakura would ever be the same again, after all he had done Sasuke strongly doubted it, but it was time to rest, he was tired out from training all day, as he closed his eyes Sakura's memory flooded his mind, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her scent, the fell of her touch on his arm, he was suddenly very awake, as he realized something, _

_he was in love with Sakura Haruno!_

Sasuke woke up the next morning, he was convinced, being in love was the worst possible thing in the world, he couldn't do anything about it because he needed Orochimaru's help to get stronger to kill his brother, he would just have to make himself forget her, his plan worked pretty well, he didn't even think about her or Konoha for another four and a half years,v he just focused on getting stronger, when he was strong enough he decided to kill Orochimaru, he was now seventeen,

**''Sakura is sixteen now, that is if she's still alive'' **

the voice Sasuke hadn't heard for a year and a half whispered in his mind,

Sasuke's heart unintentionally clenched at the thought of Sakura being dead,

Sasuke gritted his teeth and went to kill Orochimaru, after killing him Sasuke first thought was Sakura, he needed to check and see if she was okay,

**''Really? Sakura has been a prisoner for almost five years now, getting tortured, beat, raped, and cursed and your going to check if she's okay?! Of course she's not!'' **

the voice in Sasuke head exploded, Sasuke wondered if he was going crazy,

Sasuke made his way to Sakura's cell,

when he opened the cell door he heard a strange cold sarcastic voice he had never heard heard before,

''Really? Trying to be stealthy. Lets go over this for the millionth time, I am not and will never sell out Konoha or Naruto, again I don't know why I'm still holding out on the Uchiha either so lets go get this over with, as much as you and Orochimaru enjoy seeing me in pain I don't so lets go,''

A teenage girl said exasperation clear in her voice, she stood up and walked over to him and held out her wrists probably to be handcuffed, Sasuke looked down and saw her small delicate writs covered in dried blood, with her bones sticking out through her skin, Sasuke looked closer and realized his a gasp that this was Sakura! But even more shocking then that she looked like she shouldn't be alive! She was covered in her own blood and her hair was matted and her clothes were just scraps of fabric that held no warmth,

''I-I'm here to save you,'' Sasuke mumbled,

''N-Naruto?''

Sakura whispered before she launched herself at him, Sakura clutched to him like it was life itself, Sasuke could feel her bones sticking out and winced,

''What took you so long? I waited, and waited, and waited,''

Sakura's voice broke and he realized she was crying, Sasuke gently pulled her out of her cell as Sakura kept a close hold on him, Sasuke decided he should tell her he wasn't Naruto Sasuke pulled Sakura into the light and removed her from his shoulders

''I'm not Naruto,'' Sasuke said, erasing all emotion from his voice,

Sakura immediately pulled back like he was poison, she started to sink back into the shadows when Sasuke pulled her back,

''look at me'' Sasuke commanded,

Sakura flinched and looked at his face for a full three seconds staring blankly, at him, then a glimmer of recognition was seen on her face,

''S-Sasuke?''

she said weakly, Sasuke nodded expecting her to fall back into his arms and cry some more about how much she loved him, what he wasn't expecting was a face full of Sakura's fist, it hit him square in the face, Sasuke did a retake, Sakura really didn't just punch him did she? Sakura shook with anger, she looked Sasuke in the face with a ferociousness he didn't remember being there before,

''How dare you.'' Sakura's voice cracked with anger and hatred,

''How dare you do what you did then come back acting like nothing ever happened! You don't care what happens to me! I hate you!''

Sakura screamed at him, furry burning in her eyes,

then she marched past him back into her cell and slammed the door in his face, Sasuke was shocked,

''you'd better get going before Kabuto comes, go kill your brother or something,'' Sakura said moodily,

Sasuke gritted his teeth,

''Orochimaru is dead, Kabuto won't be coming back anytime soon,'' Sasuke said,

''Well isn't that lovely!'' Sakura said sarcasticly,

''Now I have nothing to do every day! I'm going to go crazy! thanks a lot Uchiha!''

Sasuke was shocked, she would really prefer rotting alone in a cell then going with him?

''Why Sakura? Why are you acting like this?'' Sasuke asked softly, being unusually naive and kind,

''Oh gee. I wonder why?'' Sakura said with as much sarcasm as she could muster,

''Its not like you let me be here for four and a half years or anything, and you certainly didn't just watch as I was given a curse mark, or had a room right next to the one Kabuto and Orochimaru tortured and raped me in,

its not like you left me to rot alone for all those years!''

Sakura's voice steadily grew louder,

''Its not like I've spent every minute for the last year and a half, breaking my body and mind to try and protect you and Naruto!,

Its not like I'd waited for so long for someone to save me only to find out you knew about me the whole time and didn't do anything!

I PROTECTED YOU AND YOU ABANDOND ME! YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!'' Sakura was now screaming at him,

''I don't know, why would I be acting like this?'' Sakura whispered,

before she slumped in a corner, she hadn't been fed yet today and she was barely getting enough food as it was, if she missed a day she would starve to death, Sakura felt faint.

Sasuke just stood there in shock, Sakura had never yelled at him before, let alone hit him, Sasuke was feeling extremely guilty but he put on his emotional mask, and said,

''If you don't want to go with me then just go back to Konoha,''

Sakura glared and said,

''If I could I already would have gone, they don't want me there, if they did then somebody would have saved me by now, I didn't mask my trail that night, in fact I left markings on the trees so I could find my way back, they don't want me so I might as well just die, if no one wants then whats the point? I don't have a home or a reason to live, and I hate you...''

Sakura said cutting him off before he could say anything,

''then your coming with me weather you want to or not,''

Sasuke said, showing no emotion,

''Why do want me to?''

Sakura asked,

''It would be, beneficial,'' He said simply,''

''Why not,'' Sakura said with a sigh,

''But I still hate you,''

Sasuke sighed and went to find Suigetsu, he had to get his team together, starting now..

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT **

I HOPE YOU LKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!

-**GaaraLove4-ever**


	9. in which Suigetsu gets his butt whupped,

_**Hi! sorry I haven't updated in so long, Thanks to **_kurifu gari and KHautumn21597_** for reviewing! I really really appreciate it! I've been sick and really busy, sorry about that, but don't worry! I will be updating this story every day till Christmas, so I'll stop yakking and get on with the story! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any other Characters,**_

_**Warning:Language and brief Naruto bashing,**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Previously on Sakura Is Broken,_

_''If you don't want to go with me then just go back to Konoha,''_

_Sakura glared and said,_

_''If I could I already would have gone, they don't want me there, if they did then somebody would have saved me by now, I didn't mask my trail that night, in fact I left markings on the trees so I could find my way back, they don't want me so I might as well just die, if no one wants then whats the point? I don't have a home or a reason to live, and I hate you...''_

_Sakura said cutting him off before he could say anything,_

_''then your coming with me weather you want to or not,''_

_Sasuke said, showing no emotion,_

_''Why do want me to?''_

_Sakura asked,_

_''It would be, beneficial,'' He said simply,''_

_''Why not,'' Sakura said with a sigh,_

_''But I still hate you,'' _

_Sasuke sighed and went to find Suigetsu, he had to get his team together, starting now.._

Sasuke immediately strode off to find Suigetsu, with Sakura stumbling along behind him,

her legs were not used to the exercise, at one point in a moment of kindness Sasuke had offered to help her but she glared and threatened to nutter him if he took one more step towards her, Sasuke sighed and backed off, it was strange, her hating his guts and not wanting to be anywhere near him was strangely discomforting, a few years ago he would have loved to get rid of her but now he felt angry that she didn't want his help, Sasuke stopped suddenly,

''Sakura''

Sasuke said in his normal emotionless voice,

''Yes Mr. I've got a stick up my ass?''

Sakura asked in a sickening sick voice,

In one moment Sasuke turned around and slapped Sakura across the face, shock and hurt flashed across her face for but only a second before her eyes and face returned to their hard emotionless form,

''Don't insult me again, next time I offer my help do not disregard it,''

Sasuke turned back around and kept walking, as they reached the end of the tunnel, Sasuke said without turning around,

''You May wait outside, don't go anywhere,''

Silence,

''I will return,''

Sakura numbly went and stood in the sun, feeling its warm glow on her skin, it was strange, it was all so light and warm, you almost felt like nothing could hurt you out here, Sakura closed her eyes and bathed in the warmth,

''S-Sakura?''

A familiar voice said and Sakura's eyes snapped open, there standing not twenty feet in front of her was her favorite orange wearing ninja,

''Y-You were supposed to be dead...''

Naruto said,

Sakura was stunned,

''I-I was supposed to be dead?! What does that mean?!''

Sakura yelled at him,

''It means you weren't supposed to be alive anymore, why do you think we didn't come after you? Your parents and family have accepted that your dead and the village doesn't even remember you anymore, but then again why would they? Your just a useless pink haired annoying girl,

'Naruto responded,

''I went through hell just to protect you and the village! And you wanted me dead anyway?! Now what am I supposed to do?!''

Sakura almost screamed,

''I dunno, just go die already, nobody wants you alive, no one cares about you, I gotta go, If you happen to run into Sasuke while your dieing tell him Konoha really wants to have him back.''

And with that Naruto disappeared.

(_**A/N: I know Naruto would never really do this but its just a story, OK? OK.)**_

Sakura was heartbroken, I mean it was one thing to say the village didn't want you back, it was quite a different thing to be told by the one person you thought was your friend to die, Sakura really really wanted to kill something, so she settled for the nearest tree, she directed what little chakra she had into her fists and smashed the tree with one blow, she felt like crying, crying, what was that like again? Was it a thing you did when you were weak? Was it a sweet relief? Sasuke's voice interrupted her musings,

''We're leaving, come on,''

''Oh, Naruto said to come beck to the village, apparently they really want you back,''

Sakura said in a emotionless voice with only a touch of disgust showing through,

Sasuke froze,

''Naruto was here?''

he said,

''Yep, and he wants you not me back, oh and he told me to die, so as soon as possible I'd like to get on that,''

Sakura said,

''No one is dieing, and no one is going anywhere,''

Sasuke said harshly,

''jeez, he said to tell you so I did, no need to get your panties in a twist,''

Suigetsu had to hold back a snicker at that,

''Sasuke, you never told me that our other companion was so pretty!''

Sasuke said, trying to break the awkward silence, Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at his shameless flirting,

''Suigetsu,''

Sasuke said,

''What?! I'm just complimenting her!''

Suigetsu walked over to Sakura and casually draped his arm around her thin shoulders,

''Hey, you and me should hook up sometime,''

Sakura could feel his hot breath on her neck, it brought back memory's of Orochimaru, Sakura mentally shuddered,

''So? What do you think?''

Suigetsu's face was an inch away from her face,

panicking on the inside Sakura did the only logical thing to do in this situation, she kneed him in the crotch with a chakra enhanced knee, Suigetsu fell on the ground clutching his groin in pain, Sakura just stared at him, throughout his pain filled screams Suigetsu studied Sakura, he looked deep into her emotionless green eyes and saw frustration, rage, fear, and indescribable pain, pain that rivaled Sasuke's, after putting on a proper show to show them what pain he had been through Suigetsu got up and started following Sasuke who had already started walking, Suigetsu caught up with Sakura and fell in step with her, he stuck out his hand and flashed a big toothy smile at her,

''I'm Suigetsu!''

Sakura didn't take his hand but looked up at him and mumbled

''Sakura..''

''Well nice to meet you Sakura!''

Suigetsu folded his hands casually behind his head, as the members of the group walked in silence,

''So, where we goin?''

Suigetsu asked Sasuke,

''To get Karin,''

Sasuke answered,

''Aww man! do we have to? She freaks out when your there and gives me hell,''

Suigetsu whined,

''Yes, she is needed,''

Sasuke said with a glare directed at Suigetsu,

Suigetsu tried to make conversation with Sakura only to be ignored,

Suigetsu sighed,

''You guys have got to be the most boring people on the face of the earth,''

Suigetsu said, earning him a glare from both people,

''We're here,''

Sasuke announced as they approached a large building,

''Well this will be fun,''

Suigetsu said with a sigh as a large crowd of demons and people came rushing towards them, Sakura suddenly ran at them before Sasuke or Suigetsu could stop her, she was on minimal chakra and was weak from being starved, there was no way she would survive.

Something kin to concern flashed across Sasuke's face as Sakura ran out, Suigetsu knew there was something more between those too or was, then they were letting on, Sasuke and Suigetsu looked on in shock as Sakura as weak and chakra deprived as her had already taken down half the crowd, Sasuke and Suigetsu ran in to help, as they were fighting side by side by side Sakura had flashes of team seven, she was immediately angry, why did everything have to change?! It wasn't fair! With her anger fueling her on Sakura took down the rest of the crowd, then she ungracefully flopped down backwards in the dirt, her lack of food and chakra finally getting to her,

''I'll stay out here with her,''

Suigetsu volunteered after seeing Sasuke's hesitates to leave her alone, the line on His brow disappeared, Suigetsu was amazed to see how much this girl affected him, now to get Karin.

_**Hope you guys liked that chapter! I'll do my best to update soon! :)**_

_**-GaaraLove4-ever**_


	10. new friends,

_**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! My parents got me a Konoha symbol necklace for Christmas! Its awesome! A special thanks to **__**,**__**Khautumn21597 he or she was the only one to review for the last chapter, so this chapter is dedicated to them! Thanks for reviewing!**__**I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review! :)**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters,**_

_**Warning: Foul Language **_

_**bold italic faunt is Sakura's thoughts, **_**just bold is Sasuke's thoughts**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Previously on Sakura Is Broken,_

_Sasuke and Suigetsu looked on in shock as Sakura, weak and chakra deprived as she was had already taken down half the crowd, Sasuke and Suigetsu ran in to help, as they were fighting side by side by side Sakura had flashes of team seven, she was immediately angry, why did everything have to change?! It wasn't fair! With her anger fueling her on Sakura took down the rest of the crowd, then she ungracefully flopped down backwards in the dirt, her lack of food and chakra finally getting to her,_

_''I'll stay out here with her,''_

_Suigetsu volunteered after seeing Sasuke's hesitates to leave her alone, the line on His brow disappeared, Suigetsu was amazed to see how much this girl affected him, now to get Karin._

Sakura woke up to Suigetsu's face right next to her's she screamed and punched him hard in the face, Suigetsu fell back in the dirt,

''what the hell was that for?!''

Suigetsu demanded clutching his broken nose tenderly,

''You broke my freakin nose!''

Sakura sighed,

''Come here,''

Suigetsu cautiously edged toward her, holding his broken nose protectively,

Sakura sighed again and moved his hands, soon a cool green glow spread over her hands, Suigetsu was stunned as his nose healed under her hands,

''What was that?''

Suigetsu asked, suspicion clear in his voice,

''Medical ninjustsu,''

Sakura said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world,

''Your a medic nin?''

Suigetsu asked,

''I guess, I taught myself in Orochimaru's prison, how else do you think I'm still alive?''

Sakura said, Suigetsu gaped at her,

''Your too good to have taught yourself, my nose is completely healing! It doesn't even hurt anymore! Are you really telling me you just taught yourself ?!''

Suigetsu yelled,

''Yes, now shut up! Don't say anything to Sasuke about it, please,''

Sakura said,

''Why not?''

Suigetsu asked,

''I have my reasons, now please just promise,''

Sakura asked,

''Fine, I swear I won't tell him,''

Suigetsu sighed,

''Almost finished with your nose, hold still,''

Sakura said just as Sasuke came up behind them,

''What are you doing?!''

Sasuke said sharply, Sakura and Suigetsu flew apart like they were burned, Suigetsu was looking guilty, he didn't know how he was going to keep Sakura's secret from Sasuke, but he promised her, so he as sure as hell was going to try,

''I ASKED WHAT YOU WHERE DOING!''

Sasuke thundered,

''N-nothing,''

Suigetsu stammered, Sasuke walked briskly forward and grabbed Sakura's hair,

''I didn't take you with me to hook-up with the other members of my team!''

Sasuke said harshly, Sakura glanced at Suigetsu, there was no way to tell him it wasn't like that without telling him the truth, Sakura communicated this to Suigetsu with her eyes, Sasuke shook Sakura by her hair,

''Do you hear me slut?! Stay away from him!''

Sakura stayed silent, but at that moment her hatred for Sasuke rivaled her hatred for Orochimaru, Kabuto or anyone else she had ever met in her life,

Sasuke through her roughly to the ground,

''We're leaving, Suigetsu stay next to me, Sakura stay in the back''

Sasuke commanded, leaving Sakura behind, as much as she just wanted to run away Sakura walked slowly behind, with Karin walking awkwardly in-between them.

Meanwhile Sasuke was inwardly ranting at himself,

**''How could she be doing that with that fish freak Suigetsu! She should be falling for me! But, maybe I was a little harsh with her,''**

**''A little?!''**

The voice inside Sasuke head said,

**''How about incredibly harsh! You grabbed her hair, shook her, called her a slut and threw her on the ground! Yeah, I think you were a little too harsh with her,''**

the voice said sarcasticly,

**''OK, I guess I was, I was just so jealous about her being with Suigetsu, but I can't apologize though! If I do I'll lose all respect from everyone else, but if I don't Sakura will hate me, more then she already does, but I guess I'll have to accept it, Sakura will always hate me,''**

Sasuke sighed,

**''Idiot..''**

the voice said,

''Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke?!''

Suigetsu yelled, there was no effect Sasuke was deeply lost in his thoughts,

''Let me,''

Sakura said, she made her way up to Sasuke, for a minute Suigetsu and Karin thought she was going to hug him, but she punched him on the back of his head instead, Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell unconscious,

''All done,''

Sakura said sweetly, Suigetsu and Karin stared at her in shock, this petite pink haired girl just took down the last Uchiha,

''What?''

Sakura asked, Suigetsu shook his head,

''Now what are we going to do? Do you know where to go?''

he asked Sakura,

''Yes I do,''

Suigetsu and Karin stared at her in shock,

''We have to go find someone named Jugo, at least thats what I would assume,''

Suigetsu and Karin gaped at her,

''And how do you know that?''

Karin asked,

''Well thats what I would do if I was him, and he left his map and notes in his pocket,''

Sakura said holding up the map and notes, Suigetsu smiled at her,

''You are a genius woman!''

He announced, Sakura smirked back,

''I know,''

she said,

''Now lets get going, its getting dark and I don't want to lug around Mr. I've got a stick stuck up my ass all night,''

At that Suigetsu burst into laughter, Karin slightly smiled before she launched into a lecture on how ''Sasuke-Kun'' was perfect and they shouldn't say thing's like that,

''You mean you have a crush on Mr. high and mighty here?''

Sakura asked jiggling the Uchiha that was currently on her shoulders, Karin blushed and fiddled with her glasses,

''O-OF COURSE NOT! THATS RIDICULES!''

She shouted nervously,

''Suure, we believe you, don't we Suigetsu,''

Sakura smirked and looked over at Suigetsu as she said this,

''Of course we do,''

Suigetsu said, smirking back at Sakura,

then together they smirked at Karin, who blushed and back away nervously,

Sakura looked at Suigetsu, then back at Karin and without warning they jumped Karin, dumping Sasuke ungracefully on the ground, they pounced of Karin, Suigetsu held her down while Sakura tickled Karin,

''Admit it! say you like him!''

Sakura giggled while she tickle tortured Karin,

''OK OK! I give! I like him all right!''

Karin shouted also giggling, Sakura and Suigetsu got up,

''Thank-you,''

Sakura said,

''Hey Sakura, your smiling,''

Suigetsu pointed out, Sakura realized that she was, she was happy, actually happy, Sakura giggled again, it sounded so unnatural to her, she hadn't laughed or smiled in five years,

''Hey Sakura, who should smile more often, you look better when you smile,''

Suigetsu said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts Sakura smiled the compliment,

Sakura hugged Suigetsu and Karin, surprising them both,

''Thanks guys, would you say we're friends?''

Sakura asked,

''Of course!''

Karin said,

''We probably shouldn't tell Sasuke about this though, he gets mad when I am in a five inch radius of anyone but him for some strange reason,''

Suigetsu and Karin agreed and Suigetsu picked Sasuke up and they started off to go find Jugo.

_**The End**_

_**So what do you guys think? Just so you now, this story is actually SasuSaku, it will be more geared toward them a little later in the story, please review! It makes my day Day, Week, Month, Year, all of the above, Hope you liked it!**_

_**-GaaraLove4-ever **_

_**P.S. Tell what you think I should do with Jugo, **__**Thanks again, don't forget to review! 33333333333333**_


	11. we meet Jugo

_**Hey everyone! Happy 2014! to start off the new year I'm going to try to be writing more often, there is a scene in this chapter that did not happen for real, I know, so please don't review or PM me about it because I know its not in the anime or manga, I'm just making it up to help the story, don't like? Deal. enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

_Previously on Sakura Is Broken,_

_Sakura giggled again, it sounded so unnatural to her, she hadn't laughed or smiled in five years, _

_''Hey Sakura, who should smile more often, you look better when you smile,''_

_Suigetsu said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts Sakura smiled the compliment, _

_Sakura hugged Suigetsu and Karin, surprising them both,_

_''Thanks guys, would you say we're friends?''_

_Sakura asked,_

_''Of course!''_

_Karin said,_

_''We probably shouldn't tell Sasuke about this though, he gets mad when I am in a five mile radius of anyone but him for some strange reason,''_

_Suigetsu and Karin agreed and Suigetsu picked Sasuke up and they started off to go find Jugo._

Sasuke woke up with a start, he found himself being carried on the shoulders of a petite but strong pink haired kunochi, Sasuke blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, He shook his head, which attracted the attention of Sakura, she was so startled she almost dropped him when she looked behind her into wide awake obsidian eyes,

''Sasuke!'' Sakura gasped,

''Your awake!''

Sakura abruptly stopped, Suigetsu and Karin landed next to her on the tree branch,

''Where are we going?'' Sasuke demanded with a scowl

''To get Jugo, that what you wanted wasn't it?'' Suigetsu said,

''How did you know? I don't think I told you,'' Sasuke asked,

''Sakura told us, she said thats where we were going,'' Karin said, Sasuke narrowed his eyes,

''Why was I unconscious?'' he said, Suigetsu started to say that Sakura had knocked him out but a sharp elbow to the ribs stopped him in his tracks,

''You just randomly passed out, we couldn't get you to wake up to we started without you.'' Sakura said,

''Fine, lets go.'' Sasuke said, Sakura breathed a deep breath of relief as they continued on their way.

''Stop.'' Sasuke commanded

''We're here.'' everyone stopped, on Sasuke's mark they all went in Sakura with Sasuke, Suigetsu with Karin, Sasuke and Sakura went to the left while Suigetsu and Karin went to the right,

Sakura was silent walking with Sasuke, right now she hated his guts, Sasuke was feeling very distracted, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura,

_**''How did she know about his plans? Was she to be trusted? How did she manage to be so hot in rags and dirt? Wait what? Never mind the last one,''**_

Sasuke thought,

**''To late kid, you already thought it, though I already knew you liked her but it seems that you are just realizing that now,''**

the voice in Sasuke's head said, Sasuke hit a wall, he looked up in surprise only to see a pissed off Sakura,

''Now listen to me, I know its dangerous here, obviously you don't understand that because I've been saying your name for the last five minutes! Now pay attention!'' Sakura whisper shouted, Sasuke knew he should probably be angry at her for mouthing off but he did really need to start paying attention,

''Found him.'' Sakura mouthed, Sasuke looked where Sakura was pointing and saw a heavily locked cage with muttering about killing coming from inside, Sakura opened the door and peered inside, she saw an orange haired man chained to the ground inside, when he saw her he grinned a creepy malicious grin,

''J-Jugo?'' Sakura stuttered,

''What have they done to you!?'' Sakura ran inside the cage and set to work pulling up the chains from the ground,

_**(A.N. This is the part that is not part of the anime or manga)**_

as soon as he was free Sakura pulled him outside of the cell and hugged him, she hugged and hugged him while Sasuke watched on in shock, Jugo started to squeeze Sakura really hard, enough to choke her, Sasuke rushed to help but Sakura held up her hand,

''Let me take care of this,'' Sakura gasped out,

''Jugo! Its me! Sakura! Remember Kimimaro? Remember me Jugo? Sakura Haruno?'' as Sakura spoke Jugo's death grasp lessened and his curse mark reseeded,

''S-Sakura?'' Jugo asked weakly,

''Yes! Yes Jugo its me! I missed you!'' Sakura exclaimed, hugging Jugo tighter, Jugo hugged Sakura back, Sasuke death glared Jugo, not please with this turn of events,

''How do you know each other?'' Sasuke demanded,

Jugo moved Sakura behind his back protectively when he saw Sasuke,

''Sasuke you knew Kimimaro right? Well I was his girlfriend, and this is Jugo, Kimimaro-Kun's best friend,'' Sasuke almost had a fit,

''You were his what?!'' Sasuke spluttered,

''I was his girlfriend.'' Sakura replied nonchalantly,

Sasuke regained his composure and said,

''Jugo do you want to join our team?'' Sasuke asked

''Only if Sakura is.'' Jugo responded, Sasuke wanted to stab him through the heart with his chidori at that, but he needed Jugo on his side, so with that he called Karin and Suigetsu and they left.

_**The End**_

_**Sorry about the lame and short chapter, I'll update more soon please review!**_

_**-GaaraLove4-ever 33333**_


End file.
